kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-11
Leez remembers her childhood, how she looked at the photo she had from her father, how she asked her mother about him, and if he did not want to see her since he never came to visit... Staring at the picture, Leez asks Ran what those numbers under the portraits mean; he explains that they are the year of birth and the year of death. He jokes around asking if she knew a fighter, but grows still when he sees her looking at Rao's portrait. He then becomes serious, asking her how she knows him. Leez admits to having read his autobiography—she remembers herself as kid, being amazed by her father's feats—and that she wanted to meet him some day, but never realized he was already dead. Thoughtful, Ran begins to tell her about the talented, transcendental-using pure-blood fighter Rao Leez who was adored by everyone, but had one fault: since he accomplished everything at a young age, he had nothing more to strive for and did not know the value of his own life. He threw himself in terrible danger and perhaps through sheer luck survived his recklessness. The most dangerous missions soon became his, until he finally accepted a mission on another planet, Carte, right before the Cataclysm. Downcast, Leez concludes that he was not able to come back because of the Cataclysm, then. She thinks to herself that her father must have known her mother was pregnant with her and wonders if he thought about his family at all. But Ran tells her that Rao did not die during the Cataclysm, but was sighted briefly in the year N5, on the last transport ship from Carte to Willarv. He disappeared during the journey, but many passengers claimed to have seen him. Unlike his usual self, he was crying, lamenting that he wanted to live and see Anna again and hold his child, even if it was just once. Ran concludes that Rao should never have left if he felt like that in the first place. But seeing Leez cry, he is a bit surprised and tries to cheer her up, telling her that Rao would not want her to cry. Teo visits Elwin at the Fighter Academy, while Gandharva waits for her. He overhears one of the teachers telling Teo the news that the God of Fire Agni has been summoned in Atera. Surprised, he asks himself what Agni could be thinking. In Atera, Agni and Kasak stand on the roof of the temple, the dragon half chiding the god for revealing himself to the humans against Visnu's rules. Agni only rebuts that he looks like his father, but talks too much. Kasak still tries to have a serious talk, stating that the planet is in danger. The god again interrupts, not willing to think about it. Slowly losing his temper, the half spreads shadowy wings and declares that he would leave the planet then, causing Agni to call him back. Brilith, watching the two, is too intimidated by Kasak to approach them. Agni calls out to her, stating that he and Kasak have come to an agreement to protect the planet. He casually manages to insult the dragon Half by calling him "draggony" (Webtoons: "dra dra") and "lizard", prompting him to a fight. Brilith finds it hard to believe that those two will protect the planet... Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Leez and her mom doing laundry): Mom raises her daughter to be strong! ** (Rao): The D995 Fighter Championship winner was Rao Leez. The gold medal he received was given to Anna as a birthday gift. ** (Ran scaring Leez): hahahahahaha This is the best scene in this episode! hahahahaha Especially Leez! hahahahahahaha Sorry for being an author like this. ** (Agni and Kasak): If these two should fight in the human realm, the winner would depend very much on the situation. (Agni can't use many transcendentals because of his summoner.) Of course, the two shouldn't fight to begin with. ** Have you tried the divine affinity test? It will be gone next week, so hurry if you want to try it! (Obviously it's no longer up. Currygom then goes on to talk about expensive headsets.) * Both the photo frame and Rao's autobiography were shown in Ep.1. The photo frame marks the year he won the Fighter's tournament: he gave his medal to Anna as a birthday present. * A flashback in the water channel showed Ran crying in front of this same funeral photo. * On the transport: ** Brilith mentioned the summoner who used his remaining lifespan to bring the survivors of Carte back to Willarv. Some fans theorize that the summoner could be Rao, as he seems to have a connection to Vayu: Vayu even made him a weapon that only he can use. ** Asha was on this same transport. This is hinted at within the series, as she was on Carte in N5, yet is currently on Willarv, whereas her profile on Currygom's blog explicitly states that she was on this last transport. Flashbacks show that she knew and met Rao Leez. ** We see another transport later in the series. They are made from the carcass of a large superior sura, hence the strange shape. * Kasak tells Agni that he is breaking Visnu's rules. Agni mentioned these rules a few episodes ago. We now know the true reason why Agni had to stay hidden all this time. Later, it's implied that he may be forced to leave if he reveals the truth. 2-11 little kubera.PNG|wanted to see her daddy 2-11 Rao regrets.png|a reckless man's regrets 2-11 kubera cries again.png|on the verge of tears again 2-11 god-nim and the draggony.PNG|another kind of recklessness References